Suspicion (ZaDr)
by snakehands
Summary: Had a few requests to re-upload this story so here it is. Zim's PAK memory is re-set. Dib claims to be Zim's lover; Scoodge claims to be Zim's ally. They both claim the other is trying to kill Zim - who does he trust? I don't own Invader Zim or any characters.
1. Chapter 1

"Master? MASTER!" A squeaky voice yelled. "You okaaaaaaaaaay?"

Zim opened his eyes. "Get out of my face." He said grumpily. "Why am I on the floor?" Zim sat up slowly and the little robot with bright turquoise eyes jumped in his lap and hugged him.

"I was worried, Master! You was like a dead thing!" It said, nuzzling Zim's chest. Zim stood and dusted off his clothes, letting the robot slide to the ground. He turned around and saw that there were two unfamiliar beings standing in the room with him, staring at him. One was a short Irken, though not as short as Zim, and also quite fat. The other was some strange pink alien with spiky black lekku, both looked very surprised.

"Who are you?" He yelled, without waiting for an answer Zim approached them aggressively. "Get out of here!" He yelled, displaying his sharp PAK-legs threateningly. He charged up the laser tips to max, ready to fire.

"Zim?" The alien said. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"State your name and rank." Zim said cautiously to the Irken without taking his eyes off of the other one.

"Invader Scoodge." The Irken answered easily.

"Where are we and why are you here?" Zim asked suspiciously.

"I will tell you everything; I am your friend, Zim." Scoodge replied. "But first this human is your enemy, you must kill him now!"

"You don't remember me?" The human said. After Zim narrowed his eyes suspiciously but did not reply it continued. "It's me Dib, I'm your lover. Scoodge is NOT your friend; you have to believe me!"

"Don't touch me, filth." Zim interrupted and pushed Dib's hands out of the way when he tried to reach out and grab him.

"Zim, come with me." Dib coaxed. "I'm worried."

"That human lies, he just wants to expose you to his world and experiment on you. Kill him!" Scoodge said.

"He's the liar, Zim! He is trying to kill you! Come with me so I can protect – "

"How can you believe a human over one of your own kind?" Scoodge interrupted.

"Enough!" Zim yelled, getting angry at their bickering. "Robot, who do I kill?"

"Gir, reporting for duty." The robot replied and stood straight, saluting Zim neatly.

"Okay, GIR who do I kill?" Zim repeated.

Gir pointed back and forth between the two "Eenie meanie miney moooooeeeeeeeee . . . Mary!" Gir yelled happily pointing to Dib, sticking out his tongue mindlessly.

"No!" Dib yelled when Zim's attention snapped to him. He ran for the elevator and Zim's laser blast barely missed him. The elevator doors whooshed closed behind Dib and he was spat up into the main level of Zim's base a moment later. Zim blasted through the ceiling of his lab and jumped up through it, landing in the main level right behind the fleeing human. He shot his laser once again and Dib dove behind the couch.

Zim laughed that he had cornered his prey, gleefully charging his PAK legs up again when Dib popped up and shot him in the face with a water pistol. As soon as Zim screamed and stumbled back, hands to his sizzling face, Dib dashed out the door as fast as he could.

Zim fell back to the floor, trying to wipe the painful fluid from his eyes but only succeeding in burning his hands as well. Scoodge walked up and helped Zim stand and walk over to the couch to sit while he was temporarily blinded. He handed the injured Irken a towel.

"I told you he is your enemy. You can trust me, Zim." Scoodge assured him.

"Now kill Puffy!" Gir yelled, pointing at Scoodge. He was dancing happily in the lab below, as if this were just a game to him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now you." Zim said to Scoodge.

"What?" Scoodge, sitting on the couch next to Zim, put his hand on Zim's shoulder. Zim instantly jumped back and bared his teeth at the other Irken, even though he couldn't see he was still very a very dangerous opponent.

"I don't trust you either." Zim growled. "Only because you are Irken I will not fight you if you leave now."

"Zim, I would never hurt you – you're my only friend." Scoodge said carefully. "We're a team."

"So you say." Zim replied coldly. "But invaders are not assigned to planets in pairs."

"If I wanted to kill you now would be the perfect time, while you're helpless." Scoodge reasoned.

"Zim is never 'helpless'." Zim sneered. "Gir, what is this planet?" Zim addressed the robot who was sitting on the floor watching the two Irkens vacantly.

"Wait, I know this . . . ummmmmm. UHHHHH – " Gir's head exploded.

"Zim, you are all worked up. I think we should hook you up to the house computer and see if we can re-install some of your memory, okay?" Scoodge walked toward Zim slowly. "And if we can't at least we can run a diagnostic on your PAK to make sure it's not damaged from the shock."

"Shock?" Zim asked, a little alarmed.

"Don't worry about that right now." Scoodge evaded. "Come on, I'll plug you in."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Gir, head repaired, threw himself at Zim and clutched his ankle. "No Master! Don't break like House did!"

Zim kicked his foot a few times to try and dislodge the robot but then what Gir said sunk in and he stopped. "Computer?!" He called. The computer emitted a broken beep and went silent. Zim looked accusingly at Scoodge.

Scoodge looked back with wide eyes. "Is that look just really good acting?" Zim thought to himself.

"I didn't know the computer wasn't functioning!" Scoodge insisted. "The human must have done something to it."

"Gir, did the human do something to the computer?" Zim asked and blinked a few times. His vision was beginning to clear.

"Yeees." Gir sang, now smiling happily.

"What did he do to it?" Zim replied, a little irritated.

"He made it sick." Gir said.

"A virus?" Zim persisted.

Gir nodded, his eyes empty but innocent.

Zim looked at Scoodge who had a smug look on his face.

"Gir, is Scoodge trying to kill me?" Zim asked.

"Yeees." Gir answered.

Scoodge flinched at that. "It's obviously insane, Zim! Are you seriously going to listen to it?!"

"A Sir unit is loyal to its Invader always. He may be stupid but he's the only one I can trust until I can figure out what's going on." Gir looked up into Zim's eyes with awe, mouth open. "Now get out of my house!" Zim roared to the other Irken. Scoodge tripped over his own feet, surprised at Zim's sudden vehemence.

"Zim, you're making a mistake!" Scoodge sputtered as he stumbled toward the door. "We're friends! Please don't send me away." Scoodge backed out of the door and stood on the front step, looking very pathetic. "I have nowhere to go." He admitted sadly.

"Go back to Irk!" Zim yelled and slammed the door in Scoodge's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gir, this is my house right?" Zim asked Gir after he had kicked Scoodge out, just to be sure.

"Yes!" Gir replied.

"And this planet is my assignment?" Zim further confirmed.

"We watch The Scary Monkey show every night together, it's on right now!" Gir ran over to the television and turned it on. He skipped around the gaping hole in the floor and bounced up onto the couch. Zim walked over to the couch as well, inspecting the television curiously. There was a dirty monkey on it, just growling. Zim looked back at Gir questioningly and Gir patted the cushion next to him, inviting Zim to sit down. Zim looked back at the monkey with distaste then just walked into the kitchen without a word.

All Irkens have the skills of whatever their designations are encoded into them upon activation. Because of this, even though his memories from the day he was activated are gone, Zim still knows all the basics about how to be an Invader, including the layout of his standard issue base. He took the elevator down to the lower labs to work on repairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim had spent the entire night trying to fix his house computer with no success. He was already crabby when Gir ran to him and held a black fuzzy thing up.

"Get that animal out of here!" Zim snapped.

"You so funny, Master, that's your hair. It's time for human school!" Gir replied, waving the wig around.

"Oh . . . of course it is!" Zim said and snatched the wig. Gir also handed him two very large purple contacts. "Ew." Zim commented as he had put on his disguise.

Gir slipped on his doggy disguise as well and followed Zim up to the front door. "Um . . . so which way do I go?" Zim asked, annoyed that he had to ask.

Gir pointed down the street and wagged his tail. "How does he do that?" Zim wondered absently then began walking in that direction. "Repair the base while I'm gone." Zim ordered. Gir saluted then slammed the door but Zim saw him peek out of the window at him right after. "Stupid robot." Zim muttered.

Zim walked briskly down the streets, taking mental note of everything he saw. After a few minutes he came upon a large complex of buildings with a sign out front that said 'College University.'

"I guess this is it." Zim muttered to himself. "I don't know where to go . . . " Zim started to wander around the campus, weary of the students: some were walking, others were running or riding bikes swiftly, many students were just standing and socializing or sitting on benches and eating food.

"Zim!" A familiar voice yelled. Zim spun and grimaced when he saw Dib trotting up to him. "You're here, so is your memory fixed?" Dib asked.

Zim narrowed his eyes at Dib – it only lasted for a second but Zim could swear he saw a strange expression pass over Dib's features before he recovered and put on a neutral face. Or was it just his imagination?

Zim turned, intending to walk away, but Dib grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Okay that's a no - please come eat breakfast with me. We go every morning."

Zim looked back and laughed. "What a terrible liar you are, human. Irkens don't eat." Zim shoved Dib back and pulled his arm free.

"I know; I eat and you get soda." Dib looked and sounded so truthful that Zim considered agreeing to go with him, if only to hear him out.

"Hey, freak get out of here!" A young man stopped walking and pointed his finger at Dib. Several people also began shouting when they noticed.

"You're not allowed on campus anymore, freak!" A female voice rang out. "Why are you always bothering the green kid? You don't even go to school here!"

"Ya, we don't like you, weirdo! Go accuse people of being Slender Man and aliens at your 'faery school'!" A large male said and pushed Dib to the ground.

Dib stood up, staggering, and looked at Zim imploringly. "This isn't what it looks like, Zim, I swear! Please come off campus and talk to me." The crowd moved as one toward Dib, forcing him to back up farther and farther toward the street.

Zim turned away, unimpressed, and Dib was forced to run away. Everyone dispersed, seemingly happy with themselves for getting rid of the outsider, except for one girl.

"Are you cutting class today, Zim?" She asked meekly.

"No! Not that it is any of your business." He replied, turning to look at her haughtily. "But why do you ask?" He said a little more insecurely.

"Because you're going the wrong way." She replied, smiling slightly. "You're in my next class, over here." She pointed to a tall building with a lot of windows.

"I knew that, I was just . . . the sun was in my eyes." Zim said lamely and pushed past the girl on his way to the building. She ran up along side him and they walked into the building together.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, that was pointless." Zim thought to himself as he left campus. He had gone to the administration office and gotten a copy of his school schedule so that he knew where to go and when, but each class he had attended today was disappointingly uninformative.

As soon as Zim stepped onto the sidewalk outside of the campus Dib popped out of the bushes and stood in his path. "Zim, we have to talk! Please!"

"You're very creepy." Zim said, backing up a step. "Why would I ever agree to be your mate?"

"Shh!" Dib said quickly, looking around to see if anybody had heard. "Don't say that in public."

"And why should I not?" Zim said snootily. "You are the one trying to get into my pants!"

A few people looked over at the pair and giggled. Dib blushed, smiling apologetically. Zim tsked his tongue and walked past him. Dib turned and followed a step behind Zim.

"You look mortified, human." Zim noted. "Not very convincing."

"It's just . . . not really accepted here." Dib answered, frustrated.

"What isn't?" Zim wanted to know.

"Homosexuality." Dib whispered. "We keep it a secret."

"Uh-huh." Zim answered flippantly. "Convenient for you."

"Just come to my house so we can talk in private." Dib pleaded, still looking agitated.

"I will not fall for that, Dib-liar." Zim said testily. "You won't talk about our relationship in public but you will chase after me constantly accusing me of being an alien? Yelling that you want to autopsy me and expose me to the world?"

"Who told you that?" Dib asked, looking guilty. Zim frowned and started walking faster. "Zim, we do that! It's like a game we play so people won't find out – "

"People won't find out?" Zim stopped. "Love is a game to you? Irkens are not shallow like this, love means something to us! Zim will not bond with someone who is ashamed of him! If you follow me any further I will claw your insides out." Zim threatened, then stormed off.

"No, you don't understand!" Dib tried but Zim didn't look back. "Fuck!" He yelled in exasperation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim grumbled to himself the rest of the way home, keeping his head down and watching the sidewalk in front of him. When he got to his house he noticed someone sitting on his front step. Someone green.

"Irk damnit, why me?" He complained quietly. "Invader Scoodge, you are not welcome here. Leave or I will kill you." Zim stomped up to the pathetic alien. "You are undisguised and drawing attention to my house!" Zim suddenly stopped yelling and looked around curiously. "How did you get past the security gnomes?"

Scoodge had been cringing when Zim was angry but now he stood. "I know the disarming code." He answered. "Because I live here with you." Zim sighed heavily and walked into his house, leaving the door open. Scoodge took it as an invitation and followed, closing the door behind himself quietly.

Gir had not repaired anything; in fact he had made another big mess in the kitchen.

"Guess who made waffles!" The robot yelled, running toward Zim covered in syrup. "You like 'em!" He threw a soggy waffle, which Zim dodged. It smacked Scoodge in the face.

"Gir, are you ever any help to me at all?" Zim asked, irritated.

"I love you too!" Gir said sweetly, then scampered back into the kitchen.

Scoodge came up behind Zim and kneaded his shoulders a bit. "Why haven't I fixed him?" Zim asked, relaxing a little.

"You tried once but it made him worse. He can't be fixed - you keep him around for sentimental reasons." Scoodge replied. A thought occurred to Zim then that he was afraid to ask out loud: how long has he been on this planet?

Scoodge slipped Zim's wig off and came around face to face, a tiny entreating smile on his lips. Zim brought his lekku forward and draped them over his forehead, the Irken equivalent of rolling one's eyes. "Don't touch me." Zim said meanly and walked over to the side table, which was actually another elevator into the lower labs. "Clean up Gir's mess." Zim ordered as he descended and Scoodges smile broadened, pleased that Zim had accepted his presence.

It took a few hours but Scoodge did clean up Gir's mess. The robot had been no help at all and was now cuddled up on the floor sleeping, his thumb in his mouth. Scoodge tip-toed around him then entered the same elevator Zim had a while ago.

Zim was pissed off again. "I hate this planet!" He screamed, slamming his hands on his keyboard. He had tried again to fix the house computer but he just couldn't seem to accomplish it. After his little fit he slid far down into his chair, kicked the console, and pouted.

He was so engrossed in his sulking that he didn't hear or sense someone else enter the room. His lekku perked up and swayed in the air a little, collecting the new scent, but even so he didn't become aware of it until Scoodge leaned over the back of Zim's chair and brushed his lekku against Zim's.

Zim gasped in surprise and jumped to his feet, spinning to regard his uninvited guest. His body felt a little sluggish but he brushed it off as fatigue brought on by such a long and emotional day. "Don't sneak up on me." Zim said.

"My apologies." Scoodge dipped his head and slowly approached Zim.

Zim just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down in his chair. "I can't repair the computer." He grumbled.

Scoodge spun the chair around to face him and crouched before it, eye-level to the shorter Irken. "You've been so angry lately, I can help you relax." Scoodge brought his face forward and exhaled warm breath against Zim's neck. Zim did nothing, he was feeling light-headed. Scoodge then began to caress Zim's face and neck with his lekku.

"This is inappropriate." Zim said but it felt like he was slipping into a pleasant fog. "Stop . . . " Zim couldn't think, his thoughts were muddled by the pungent pheromones Scoodge was emitting. Zim's body began to react, emitting his own pheromones at Scoodge's lekku's coaxing, and he reached out with his hands to push his unwanted suitor away but he couldn't find him.

"The Tallests are so wrong about you. It's a shame." Scoodge said and pulled Zim's searching hands up and slammed him against the wall. Scoodge pulled his erect penis out of his pants and ground his hips against Zim's body, rubbing it against Zim's crotch. Scoodge ran his hand into Zim's pants. "Let me have it." Scoodge said breathily, slipping one finger into the slit in Zim's groin ridge.

Zim moaned one moment and thrust his hips against Scoodge's and the next he was shaking his head and trying to push him away. Scoodge was rubbing his lekku firmly against Zim's and it was sending waves of pleasure down his entire body. Zim felt his dick hardening and emerging from its sheath and squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. "I don't want this." He said but he had lost his fight and inevitably gave in to his carnal desires.

"Do you want it now?" Scoodge said into Zim's neck as he grasped both of their cocks in one hand and pumped them together.

Zim's head rolled back, he was drowning in the mixture of scents in the air and the sensation of Scoodges hand on his member. Zim felt tension begin to pool in his groin and groaned impatiently.

Suddenly the elevator door opened and Dib flew out of it, directly at Scoodge. Scoodge was just one second too late to block the punch that Dib threw at his face and the shorter male stumbled to the ground, cheek swelling. Dib stood between him and Zim.

"He's mine, you can't have him!" Dib shouted.

"How did you . . . ?" Zim was still confused when Dib grabbed his arm and pulled him into the elevator with him.

"I told you to stay away from him." Dib fretted, adjusting Zim's uniform so that he was properly dressed again while they rose. "Look at yourself, you're completely vulnerable." When they reached the top level Dib grabbed Zim and carried him out of the house princess-style. "Gir, Scoodge said he wants waffles, he's downstairs!" Dib yelled over his shoulder as he bolted down the street.

Gir's face lit up and he grabbed a heaping stack of peanut and soap waffles he had made earlier and rushed to the lower lab. "That should give us enough time to get home." Dib said to himself and ran faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Zim came to his senses just as Dib plopped him down on his bed. Dib ran to the door and locked it, then stood and stared at Zim.

Zim looked around, analyzing the layout of the room in case there was a fight. "How did you get into my lab?" He asked calmly.

"The front door. You gave me the disarming code for the gnomes when we started dating." Dib slid down the door and sat with his back against it, knees up. Zim saw an open laptop next to him on Dib's bed, the screen showed the lab Zim had just been in. Currently it was showing Scoodge trying to run away from Gir who was assaulting him with waffles. Zim smirked at the scene.

"So you spy on me? Very romantic." Zim said sarcastically, but he wasn't truly mad about it. After all the human had just saved him from a very undesirable situation.

"I used to spy on you, when we were kids." Dib explained, he walked over to the bed and sat at the opposite end of Zim, pulling the laptop over to himself and closing the screen. "I haven't done it in a long time." Dib blushed but didn't drop his gaze. "I was just worried."

"I will reward your assistance by not ripping out your insides – this time." Zim replied. Dib laughed and scooted closer. He was delighted to see that Zim didn't seem to mind so he scooted up right next to him and put his arm around Zim's shoulders. The poor alien was so drained that he allowed the human to console him. In fact he nuzzled his head down into Dib's chest and took a deep, shuddery breath.

"Zim, I really do love you." Dib whispered, stroking Zim's back comfortingly. "I'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I'm so confused." Zim said, almost inaudibly.

"I hope you can see that you can trust me now." Dib raised Zim's head by his chin and looked deeply into his uncertain eyes. "But I won't force you to do anything you aren't comfortable with. You're safe with me."

Zim felt his body relax and put his cheek against Dib's shoulder in relief. That was exactly what he needed to hear. Zim looked back up into Dib's face, he looked so very sincere and Zim wanted to believe him. He didn't know if it was left-over form earlier but he wanted this human, bad.

Dib noticed the change in Zim's demeanor and instantly his body responded, but he did not force anything. In fact he dropped his hands from Zim's shoulders to the bed, allowing Zim control to do whatever he wanted. Although Irkens have no noses they still have scent-gathering glands in the area where a human nose is. Zim ghosted his face very close to Dib and took in his smell, eyes half-lidded in lust. Dib eagerly braced himself in anticipation for a very passionate, and probably violent, round of love-making.

But when Zim made his first move it was tender. He sweetly kissed the corner of Dib's mouth and straddled Dib's legs. Zim caressed Dib's face with his lekku, making adorable little cooing sounds that were starting to drive Dib crazy. Zim leaned back and put his hands around Dib's face.

"Do you promise that we're lovers?" He asked apprehensively. "I'll never forgive you if you lie to me."

Dib swallowed, hesitating for a moment. Zim stroked Dib's cheek with his thumbs gently while he waited for a response. Dib finally nodded and Zim's face broke out in the most beautiful smile Dib had ever seen. Zim pushed Dib back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He started sniffing Dib again but this time he moved down the human's body, removing clothes as he went. First Zim unbuttoned Dib's shirt and spread it open. He put his gloved hands on Dib's stomach appreciatively.

"So strong." Zim complimented as he rubbed his hands all over Dib's chest. Zim flicked one of Dib's nipples with his finger and he flinched. "Do you like that?" Zim asked.

"Yes." Dib breathed. Zim flicked his tongue around Dib's nipples a few times then moved down further. He licked down Dib's treasure trail, which caused Dib to shiver, and bit at Dib's belt when he got there. He tugged on it with his teeth teasingly, looking up into Dib's eyes seductively. Dib's breathing sped up even more while Zim pulled the belt out of his jean loops and unbuttoned his pants.

Dib was already very hard and Zim ran his long ridged tongue against Dib's underwear. "I want to suck on your cock." Zim said and pulled Dib's jeans off, throwing them to the floor. "Okay?" Zim asked coyly. Dib nodded vigorously like an idiot, earning him a little chuckle. Zim pulled Dib's erection out of the hole in his underwear and licked the tip a few times, tasting it. Dib reached for one of Zim's lekku but he turned his head to the side, pulling it out of reach.

"Not yet." Zim chastised playfully. "I'm hungry." Zim took the top half of Dib's member into his mouth and ran his tongue all around it while he slowly pulled it out, then took it back in again. Each time Zim went down on Dib's dick he took in a little more, then he licked the shaft a few times.

"It's very big." Zim said approvingly. "And tasty." Zim licked his lips as he said this then slipped Dib's underwear off so that he was completely naked.

Zim scooted up close to Dib's body, putting his legs up under Dib's thighs to get a better angle for penetration. Zim leaned forward, situating Dib's legs so they were around his shoulders, and kissed Dib slowly. He put just the tip of his long, purple alien dick into Dib's hole and pulled it out again – gentle little jabs to loosen it up. "I want you." Zim whispered, putting a little more of his length inside the human. Dib couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fuck me." He pleaded.

"No, I make love." Zim corrected and buried his dick into Dib's ass as far as he could.

Zim's strokes were long and slow, his touches gentle and his words sweet. Dib had never felt so loved and important before. Zim was entirely focused on Dib's pleasure, watching his every facial expression and listening to every sound he made. Zim turned Dib onto his side and lay down behind him, spooning him. He entered him again and kissed at Dib's neck and shoulders and ran his lekku through Dib's hair. His sped up his thrusting when Dib started rocking his hips with Zim's and was rewarded with more moans of pure bliss.

Zim suddenly started thrusting faster and harder, moving Dib's whole body back and forth with the force of it. Dib squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, feeling his orgasm building. Zim reached around and grasped Dib's dick and pressed his finger onto the tip. It was enough.

"Oh God Zim, I love you!" Dib cried as he finally released. His body jerked over and over as his orgasm kept going and Zim still moved his cock in and out of his body slowly, prolonging it as much as he could. When the ecstasy finally ebbed Dib felt peaceful. He turned back to Zim and kissed him over his shoulder, then rolled to face him. Zim brushed some of Dib's hair out of his eyes. Dib was overwhelmed with deep feelings of love for this creature but he couldn't say anything, he just shook his head in amazement. Zim understood what the look on his face meant and smiled shyly.

Dib reached out for Zim's dick and slowly ran his finger tips up and down the shaft. Zim's face became very serious then and Dib took firm hold of his desire, pumping his hand around it quickly. Dib used his free hand to grab hold of one of Zim's lekku and bring it to his mouth. Zim closed his eyes and made mewling sounds in his throat. Dib ran the tip of his tongue around the captured appendage and rubbed the base of it with one hand while he used the other hand to jerk Zim off.

"Mmm." Zim hummed, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"You're beautiful." Dib said quietly around the lekku in his mouth. Zim's body bucked and he came explosively onto Dib's hand and stomach, crying out Dib's name. After his climax Zim was a little disoriented so Dib pulled him into a warm hug and held him tightly. He put his chin against Zim's head, feeling very guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

That night was the best night of Dib's life. After cleaning up Dib invited Zim to stay over and he happily accepted. Irkens don't sleep so Zim just rested his head on Dib's chest, completely defenseless, throughout the night. Every once and a while Dib would wake up and they would have another round of love-making, then he would fall asleep again with Zim in his arms.

They had just finished the last round they would have time for, since it was a school day. Dib was on top of Zim, eyes squeezed shut as his body finished spasming from his orgasm. When he had finished Dib leaned down for a nice, long kiss. "I'm going to take a shower." He said tiredly. "There's soda in the fridge if you want some breakfast." He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. Zim shuddered a little when he heard the water turn on. It reminded him of when Dib had shot him in the face with that water pistol.

Zim had decided to accept Dib as his mate and to trust him, however he just couldn't help still having a few doubts about their 'relationship'. Even though Zim had been attacking Dib did he really have to shoot him in the face with water? He could have shot him anywhere on his body and it would have had the same effect – a shot in the leg would have incapacitated Zim long enough for Dib to get away. And exactly why did Dib break his house computer?

Zim found himself glancing at Dib's laptop. After a brief internal struggle Zim grabbed it off of the nightstand and put it on his lap. He opened the spy-cam program and saw that it was set to make files of what it was recording every 24 hours, titled with the date. After a little searching Zim found the file from the night when it his PAK had been re-set.

Zim hesitated clicking on the file. "Everything will be fine. When he gets back I'll tell him I peeked and I'm sorry. Hopefully he won't get mad." He said out loud then double clicked the file. "I'm sorry, Dib-love but I have to look."

The recording began to play, showing his empty lab. Zim nudged the curser forward little by little until someone walked into the field - it was Scoodge. He worked on the computer for a bit then walked off of the screen into the shadows. A period of time passed in which nothing occurred so again Zim fast forwarded through it. Gir showed up a few times, running in circles and laughing and Zim continued to push forward.

Then Dib crept onto the set next. He tip-toed over to the computer and inserted a disk into it, "Is that the virus?" Zim wondered out loud. A few moments passed then he spun around, apparently startled by something. Dib smirked and began talking to someone off-screen. Zim tsked his tongue that the file had no audio and tried, unsuccessfully, to read Dib's lips. Then Zim saw himself walk into the field, he appeared to be yelling and gesturing with his hands as if he were angry but his face was not showing that - in fact Zim's face almost looked like he was suppressing a laugh.

Current Zim remembered when Dib had told him that they chase each other and keep up the facade of being enemies as a game to hide their real relationship from the unforgiving public. What he was seeing did seem to support this.

Dib said something to Zim on the screen which caused him to freeze, his face looking very shocked. Dib walked right up to frozen Zim and put his hand on his chin, tilting his head up, then kissed him deeply. Zim's face became peaceful and his eyes slipped shut. Current Zim blushed a little but then his forehead creased when he saw Dib push his fingers in between Zim's PAK and his back, Zim on the screen was completely oblivious.

Suddenly Scoodge darted toward the pair from the shadows. He grabbed hold of Zim's PAK and pulled. Dib grabbed poor confused Zim's shoulders and pulled him in the opposite direction. A spark flashed out from Zim's back where his PAK connectors were and the two were thrown back by the force of it. Zim stood for a moment, his eyes blank, then dropped to the ground lifelessly. A few wisps of smoke drifted up from his still body.

Both Dib and Scoodge stared at Zim's body motionlessly until Gir ran up to him and started yelling in his face: the moment his current memory began.

Zim shook his head in confusion. "They're in on it together?" He said.

Zim looked up, startled, when he heard the door slam and lock. Dib was standing there, a crooked grin on his face. "It jammed." He explained, aiming an Irken laser squarely at Zim's chest. "It would have been better to just take your PAK off, that way I'd get a body to study. But even your release switch was defective."

Zim shook his head in denial. "What? But aren't we –?"

"In love?" Dib interrupted. "No, you were in love with me. So much so that it disgusted me, but it made you easy to manipulate. Just a tiny, little smile and you'd be distracted for hours."

Zim's heart broke at the betrayal and his face contorted into a dangerous scowl. "Take off your PAK and I won't shoot you." Dib offered.

Zim pulled out his PAK legs, pointing the razor-sharp ends toward the human. He wasn't aware of it in his rage but his eyes were streaming with tears.

"You won't kill me." Dib sneered, though he did lower his weapon. "Lover."

He said it mockingly but Zim felt his heart flutter at the word. Zim hesitated, looking at his one-night mate and committed the sight to memory, then he shrieked as loud as he could. Dib cringed and fell to his knees, hands covering his ears desperately. He dropped the gun and Zim snatched it up then crashed out the window. Dib shook his head when the noise stopped then rushed to the broken window. There was no sign of Zim anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

Zim stormed into his base, lasers charged and sparking. "Scoodge!" He screamed. "Show yourself!" He shot his couch in anger and it exploded. He kicked some flaming fluff aside and stepped into the kitchen. "Gir!"

"Whoaaa, Master's pissed." Gir said meekly from behind the table.

"Gir, where is Scoodge?" Zim demanded, his lekku were curling and uncurling in his unbridled fury.

Gir cringed. "He went out."

"Fuck!" He roared and shot one of the walls out. Gir screamed and ran away. Zim ground his teeth together and looked around the room for something else to shoot.

"Zim! Oh my God, are you okay?" Dib's voice said from the front door which Zim had carelessly left open. "I was so afraid; the window was broken and I couldn't find you –"

That was as far as he got before Zim hissed and shot Dib in the shoulder. He cried out in surprise and pain as Zim charged over to him. Dib's face looked very confused as Zim pushed him down the hole in the ground that still hadn't been repaired and into the lower lab.

Dib landed painfully onto his back "Oof." he said involuntarily as his breath was knocked out of him. Zim jumped back down into the lower lab and landed on his PAK legs, his body dangling above his prey. He took a step and plunged one of the razor-sharp tips through Dib's shoulder wound and into the ground beneath it, pinning him. Dib screamed in agony.

"How could you?!" Zim yelled through his tears and twisted his PAK leg into Dib's shoulder. Dib screamed again. "I trusted you! Smile now and see how distracted I get!"

"What does that mean?" Dib grabbed hold of the leg impaling him and actually tried to pull it out, of course it didn't budge. "I thought last night was so wonderful – "

"How dare you mention that? Must you keep throwing my feelings for you in my face?" Zim seemed to deflate a little bit with that statement. He lowered himself to the ground then pulled the three legs that weren't embedded into Dib into his PAK. Then he knelt down next to Dib and put his hand around Dib's neck.

"Irkens mate for life, heartless Human." Zim said through a lump that had formed in his throat. "I will forever be alone after I kill you."

"I love you." Dib replied and put his hands loosely around Zim's wrist. "I have for a long time."

"I wish that were true." Zim said and squeezed his hand. "Don't be afraid, my love, I'll do it quick; unlike you I am merciful."

"One last kiss then. Please." Dib grunted through his constricted vocal cords.

"You're so cruel." Zim said but stopped squeezing. Dib took a deep breath when Zim's hand loosened. Zim closed his eyes and a tear slipped out and rolled down his cheek. He leaned down to kiss his beloved one last time and felt Dib put his hand on Zim's shoulder, pulling him down. Zim then felt Dib's fingers try to snake between his PAK and back and realized Dib was going for his release switch again.

"No!" A voice yelled a split second before someone shoved Zim roughly off of Dib, hard enough to pull his spider leg out of Dib's shoulder and send Zim skidding a few feet away. "Zim, he won't stop, we have to kill him!" Dib yelled as he wrestled with . . . Dib? Both of the Dibs looked exactly the same, Zim looked at the ground where 'Dib' had been pinned and saw blood smeared on the floor – blue blood. Instantly Zim understood that one of these Dib's was Scoodge disguised with a hologram program, but which one?

Zim pulled out the laser gun he had taken from Dib a little while ago – or had it been Scoodge in disguise? He pointed it at the dueling pair.

"I won't let you hurt him, Scoodge!" One Dib yelled to the other and threw a punch at the other Dib's face but it was dodged. The Dibs circled each other.

"Humans cannot be trusted, just a week ago you were plotting Zim's death right along with me." One Dib said and tackled the other, successfully mixing themselves up again so that Zim couldn't tell which was which again.

"Zim, he's lying!" One Dib said. "Shoot him!"

"No! It's true, I was plotting your death but I couldn't go through with it." The other Dib yelled.

"He's just trying to confuse you, shoot him!" The first Dib cried.

Zim looked back at the other Dib, waiting for his response.

"I'm so sorry I manipulated you Zim. I was so blinded by my chance for vindication –"

"My release switch didn't jam?" Zim asked this Dib softly.

"What? No, I didn't pull it. I couldn't." The Dib replied. "I was supposed to pretend to fall in love with you, to make you vulnerable, but I really did. I love you."

With that this Dib reached up and pulled a hair out of his head. "I'm Dib." He said simply and let it fall to the ground, where it stayed. If that hair had been a hologram once it left his hand it would have vanished.

Zim trained his laser gun at the other Dib. The hologram winked out and Scoodge stood exposed before them. "Were we even friends at all?" Zim asked him.

"You are my only friend, Zim." He answered sadly, clutching his shoulder wound. "But you are also my only chance of returning to Irk."

"What do you mean?" Zim asked, narrowing one eye at him distrustfully.

"You know better than anyone how unfair life is for Shorters. I was the first Invader to conquer my assigned planet and the Tallests gave credit to another – to a Taller. They banished me, just like they did to you." Zim flinched at this.

"I argued with them – I am a good invader! I can bring the Empire glory!" Scoodge continued. "They said they will re-instate me as an Invader, laud me a hero, if I brought your PAK back to them."

Zim tried to swallow but his mouth was dry, his gun wavered a little with this admission. Zim glanced over at Dib who had his head lowered; effectively confirming that Dib already knew this.

"I tried to kill you several times but you were too strong, too clever without even meaning to be. I couldn't do it alone."

"So you asked the human for help?" Zim reasoned.

"No, I went to him. The plan was mine." Dib confessed shamefully. His slumped posture reflected his guilty conscience. "I came to realize you had feelings for me and I thought I could exploit that and get you to drop your guard long enough to rip your PAK off. It worked too well."

Zim closed his eyes in dejection. "I was such a fool." He mumbled. "A short fool. I've lost everything." He laughed bitterly.

Dib grimaced with that statement. "Zim, I was wrong. I'll do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of my life." Dib promised. "Just stay here with me. Live on Earth as my lover, for real."

"That is a perfect idea!" An unexpected voice said from the computer monitor. All three looked over at it to see the Tallests faces. "Stay there, Zim." Tallest Red finished.

"Forever." Purple added.

"How are you . . . didn't you upload a virus into my computer?" Zim looked at Dib.

"What?" Dib wanted to know. Zim pointed to the disk that Zim had watched Dib put into the drive from the spycam footage that was still there and Dib's face showed understanding. "Oh no, there's nothing on that disk. It was just a prop." He admitted with an uncomfortable smile.

"We disabled your computer, Zim." Red said then released it. "Zim's computer, respond." Red ordered.

"Yes, sir?" Computer replied crisply. Tallest Red nodded his approval.

"We hereby assign Elite Irken Zim to Earth indefinitely. But NOT as an invader." Tallest Purple said. "Okay?"

"Ya so don't let him leave." Red piped in.

"Command accepted." Computer replied.

"Scoodge, you stay there too. We don't like you." Tallest Red said then cut the transmission, permanently.

The three looked at each other uncomfortably, each waiting to see what the other two would do. Zim was the first to break the silence. "So get out." He said and turned his back to them, busying himself with checking his computer settings to make sure it was functioning properly. He threw his gun over his shoulder onto the floor dismissively.

"I'll give you some space and time, Zim, but I'll be back. I want to make our relationship work." Dib committed.

"Pfft." Zim said rudely and didn't take his attention off of the computer. "Get the fuck out." He said. Dib left quietly.

"Scoodge, are you going to try to kill me anymore?" Zim asked after a few awkward moments.

"No." Scoodge replied lamely.

"Okay, you can stay then if you'll be my slave." Zim grinned and peered at the cowering Irken over his shoulder. Scoodge nodded, relieved.

"Fix that damn hole." Zim ordered, pointing to the big hole in the ceiling of the lab. He gave Scoodge a pointed glare when he didn't comply right away then laughed arrogantly when the other Irken scampered away in fear of him. He re-focused his attention back onto his now functioning computer. Gir ran up to Zim and gave him a soda which he happily accepted. The robot then ran off laughing.

He poked around at a few files that he found and noticed one that was a spycam program of his own.

"This won't be so bad." Zim decided, sipping his soda and eagerly watching his viewscreen that was recording several different angles and rooms in Dib's house.


	8. Chapter 8

Zim waited patiently in his main lab, swiveling himself slightly back and forth in his computer chair. He was watching Dib's empty room on his viewscreen via his spycam. Zim's PAK told him it had just hit 5:00 PM and he smiled to himself, steepling his claws. Twenty minutes later Dib came skidding into his room, hair disheveled and out of breath. He threw his backpack on the floor and grabbed his clock, groaning at the time it showed.

"You're late." Zim chastised. "You know what that means."

Dib slumped into his own computer chair, pouting. "No touching." He grumbled.

"Heeheehee." Zim teased, running a finger across his bottom lip.

"Zim you know it's impossible for me to get home before 5:00 on a school day!" Dib whined to the image of Zim on his laptop. Zim's spycam had sound so they could speak while watching each other, as they do every evening at 5 PM.

Zim licked the tip of his finger with the tip of his purple tongue. "I ran the fastest I could and I still . . . " Dib's voice trailed off – he was distracted when Zim started moving his finger in and out of his mouth loudly.

"Hmm? Oh, I wasn't paying attention, did you say something?" Zim taunted. Zim pulled his finger out of his mouth and rubbed his growing bulge through his pants with it. Dib was watching it very attentively. "So what do you want to see?" Zim asked silkily.

Dib cleared his throat. "Open your legs more while you do that. And move your hips."

"Perv." Zim snickered and spread his legs more. Zim's dick had already fully emerged from its sheath and Dib could see its outline under the fabric of Zim's pants. Zim ran his finger in slow, languid circles over it which Dib hungrily followed with his eyes.

"Take your pants off." Dib tried.

"No." Zim replied cattily.

"You always torture me when I can't touch myself." Dib complained but his words held no venom, only yearning.

Zim laughed meanly and put his hand into his pants, fondling himself and moaning sensuously. Dib's pants were suddenly very tight in the front and he squirmed a little.

"You look a little uncomfortable there." Zim observed, eyes half-lidded in pleasure. He pulled his cock up and let just the tip peek over the top of his pants then took off his shirt.

"Mmmm Zim, please." Dib begged, really wanting to unbutton his pants.

Zim ignored him and ran his hands up and down his lean torso, rotating his hips a little while he did it.

"Pull your pants down a little in the front." Dib said, eager to see a more of Zim's purple dick tantalizingly peeking out at him. Zim hooked his thumb into his waistband and pulled them down and off. He propped one leg up on the console and let the other fall open to show Dib everything he had to offer. Dib was very appreciative.

"Oh God." Dib breathed. "You're so hot."

"Yes I am." Zim agreed, shaking his long, curved cock. He pressed the tip with one claw and it came away with a string of blue pre-cum on it.

Dib reached between his legs and tried to adjust his erection in a less uncomfortable position. "No cheating." Zim sang. Zim snaked his long, ridged alien tongue out of his mouth and licked his hand, which he then wrapped around his dick and loosely pumped up and down.

"Ooh Dib, I wish this was your hand." Zim said, watching Dib turn red and shift in his chair. Zim stood up and stretched his sinewy body as long as he could; twisting first one way then the other, then turned around and bent over his chair. He arched his back deeply and looked over his shoulder at Dib with an innocent look on his face – like a naughty little angel. He ran his hand down the curve of his butt and inserted one finger into his hole and moaned.

Dib swallowed the lump in his throat and watched Zim finger himself jealously. He wanted to finger Zim's exquisitely sculpted ass! And much more than that.

"Dib?" Zim asked between moans, rocking back and forth a little with his thrusting finger.

"Huh?" Dib replied, drooling.

"How long are you going to sit there?" Zim asked. Dib was out the door in a flash, running as fast as he could toward the little green house at the end of his street.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim pounced on a very horny Dib as soon as the elevator door opened - taking him completely by surprise – and pinned him to the wall. Zim shredded the human's clothes and attacked his nipples – which had become his new favorite body part. Dib flinched with each bite and suck but the pain only added to his pleasure which was starting to drive him wild.

Zim pulled both of Dib's legs up and wrapped them around his waist, pulling out two PAK legs to support Dib's weight underneath him. Dib ground his hips against Zim's, rubbing their two hard cocks together – one purple and elegantly curved, the other white and more bulky but still proud and eager. Dib's eyes rolled back in his head when the fluids leaking out of their dicks mixed together and slickened them up.

Dib felt Zim's fingers at his entrance, gently pressing and rubbing to loosen it up. Zim's touches were always so gentle and Dib was nice and ready when Zim's fingers left and were replaced with his excited member. "Just relax." Zim breathed into Dib's neck and pushed himself into Dib's body.

"Mmmm yes." Dib moaned as he was slowly penetrated. Zim began thrusting quickly and firmly into him, sending sparks of pleasure through Dib's entire body.

"Um you know you're holding up the elevator." A voice said from the computer monitor. Dib and Zim looked at each other, sharing a moment of confusion, then looked over and saw Scoodge who was calling them from upstairs. "Can you just step out? I need to get down to the lower labs."

Without a word Zim carried Dib out of the elevator and leaned him against the wall without pulling out. They both looked over at Scoodge who nodded. "Thanks." The image winked off and the elevator rose.

"I can't believe you are letting him stay here." Dib said, writhing against Zim's body when he started thrusting into him again.

"He has nowhere else to go, he's dependant on me." Zim replied confidently. "He's no threat anymore. Tilt your hips up."

Dib tilted his hips and arched his back to allow for a better angle. Zim grunted when he was able to push himself even further into Dib's ass with the new position.

"I'll never trust him." Dib replied and rubbed one of Zim's lekku at the base. "You should have killed him for what he did."

"Aahhhhhhh." Zim moaned.

"What was that? We're in the middle of a conversation here, aren't we?" Dib teased, rubbing the captured stalk more firmly.

"Nnnn." Zim couldn't focus anymore and after a few more thrusts he came into Dib with a grunt. Dib kissed Zim's forehead.

"I want to top." Dib suggested.

"No one can top Zim." The alien replied snootily. Dib rolled his eyes and Zim lowered Dib to his feet then knelt in front of him. "In my mouth?" Zim offered.

Dib readily agreed, jacking his cock quickly while Zim held his mouth open before it, occasionally licking out at it with his deliciously long tongue. Dib called out Zim's name as he filled his mouth with his thick, white cum. Zim spit some out and it dribbled down his chin and neck. Dib knelt down with him and wiped Zim's face with his hand.

"You can't ever trust Scoodge, okay?" Dib instructed. Zim swallowed what was left in his mouth and regarded Dib seriously.

"Of course not." Zim replied.

"And your Tallests too – they started this whole mess." Dib persisted.

"Zim trusts no one." He assured his mate. "Except for you . . . maybe . . . some day." Zim said cheekily then bounced off to put his clothes back on. "Go home now."

Dib looked around at his shreds littering the floor."You ruined my clothes." He reminded the alien.

"It's part of your punishment for lying to me." Zim grinned evilly. "If you don't leave now I'll have Gir throw you out."

Dib was going to argue but the look in Zim's eyes showed him that the alien was not playing. He grabbed the biggest shred he could find, which was part of his shirt, and tied it around his middle. "That looks like a diaper." Zim laughed.

"I hate you." Dib replied then stepped into the elevator. Zim went to his viewscreen and watched Dib sprint out the front door and run down the street nervously.

"I love you too." Zim whispered adoringly.


End file.
